


cosy trouble

by grumpy_squirrel



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banter, Best Friends, Detention, First Kiss, Fluff, Gryffindor!Chris Eriksen, Gryffindor!Daniel Diaz, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Spiritwolf - relationship, fireplace, they're sixth years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_squirrel/pseuds/grumpy_squirrel
Summary: Who would've known a day of detention at Hogwarts can bring two best friends that much closer?
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	cosy trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Celesse for helping me power through my bullshit and all the support of this fic, and the beta. I really wanted to write it, I just wasn't sure if I'll be able to finish it. And now it's here ;w;
> 
> Sin, Owl, this little story is for you, the biggest Spiritwolf fans I know :3
> 
> This fic was written and posted exclusively to AO3. If you're seeing it elsewhere - they do not have my permission to display or share it #

Daniel could be spending the Saturday in hundreds of better ways than polishing dumb silver in countless cabinets of this way too big chamber. But he just had to _get caught_ and sent to detention. Such bullshit.

The creaking sound of opened door interrupts his glaring contest with the Caretaker's familiar - their feline supervisor for the day. Because apparently Daniel has company in his chores. His eyes instantly sparkle brighter when he realises who's here.

"Fancy seeing you there," he says with a smirk to his best friend and fellow roommate.

Chris nods and grins back at Daniel; he picks up the cloth and starts cleaning. He can't help his curiosity though, "So, what did you do?"

"Got into a fight," Daniel responds casually and shrugs.

"No way, me too! It was in self-defense, but..."

"Who messed with you? For me it was..."

Daniel and Chris say at the same time, "...Harry Thompson.” “Harry Sorber.” They start giggling at this turn of events. _Jinx._

"Are you okay? Did you win?”

"He broke my nose. I'm used to Skele-Gro's taste but it never gets any better."

Oh, so that’s why Chris didn’t spend yesterday night in their dormitory. Daniel's hands curl into fists and he furrows his brows, but Chris quickly adds with a smug smirk, "But... yes, I won."

Daniel smiles, anger leaving his body. He responds with proud smugness, "Fuckin' A."

"Did you?"

"Kinda? I had him but then someone brought the teachers. Lame."

"Well… That's better than getting hurt. You can't help getting in trouble, huh?"

Daniel rolls his eyes. It's really not _always_ his fault. "He was talking shit about you. I had to."

Chris can't help the teasing, "Awww, my hero," that escapes his lips and Daniel taps him playfully on the shoulder with an eyeroll. He appreciates the concern, that's for sure. Sucks they both lost Gryffindor some points, but they're bright enough to earn them back soon, they'll be fine. And nobody noticed, probably...

Time passes as they banter about their recent Creature Care class with professor Holloway while polishing that damned silver. They love how he always goes on these super long rants about misunderstood magical animals.

But seriously, who needs that much silver??? What are they even dusting off this high?? Who cares about the top shelf? Oh, a Quidditch Cup! Daniel smiles as he reads the plaque. 'Slytherin 2018.' It should be on proper display, not in some forgotten classroom. He knows why, and that spoils the mood a bit. Sean _was_ their _MVP,_ for fuck’s sake. Daniel's heard about that match from Finn and Sean, he knows all about how hard it was to concentrate on commenting it and actually, you know, _playing_ because of Lyla's abuse of airhorns. He's so proud of her. Almost as proud as he is of Sean's successes as a chaser, even if that goes against the house pride. He wasn't even in this school back then, it doesn't count!

Chris reads over his shoulder and hums. "His last year here, right?”

“Yup, they finally won.”

“That's so cool! Dad took me to watch the World Cup last summer! Sean was awesome!"

"I know, I was there with you, you dork." Daniel snorts and puts the polished trophy away. In much better visible place than before. He knows his brother doesn't want to make it his career. But he can still be happy for him while he figures it out, okay?

They work at a good rhythm, until Chris misses a step on the ladder. Daniel catches him; swiftly pulls out his wand and casts nonverbal Levitation Charm. He rushes down his ladder and gently releases the spell, securing him in his arms.

Daniel greatly overestimated his strength though, because the impact knocks him on his ass, softening Chris's fall.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry! Way too clumsy for my own good.” Chris giggles as he stands up and helps Daniel up from the floor. Their hands linger connected together just a moment too long, and Chris suddenly jumps away. He turns around and goes to dust off something on eye level shelf instead. Daniel scratches his head but smiles to himself.

Chris is a mess. His hands are shaking. In his mind both warning alarms and a wedding march, and mostly just... butterflies all over. He hopes Daniel can't hear how loud and fast his heart is beating.

At last, they're finally free.

It happens by bold spontaneousness, but Chris kisses Daniel's cheek goodbye and tries to head to the Owlery. Daniel impulsively grabs him by his wrist covered in bracelets and spins him around, noticing he’s done it after a silent moment. Chris looks at him with tilted head and raised eyebrow. Daniel's not sure why he did it.

"Why… Where are you going, dude? Our dorm is that way." He points with his wand light up with a simple spell. What? The corridor is dark as fuck.

"Just… sending dad a letter. I forgot my pens at home and I really don't feel like stabbing anyone with my quill."

"Oh. Want me to come with you?"

Chris nods but doesn't say anything else. Daniel senses that’s probably not everything. But that's okay. His friend might just be in need of company right now. _And wait… is that a Howler? Damn, Chris is pretty sassy._

Once they're on top of the tower, Chris prepares his mail for posting. It doesn't take much time. In the meantime Daniel's petting owls napping on the windowsill.

Once the bird heads out, Daniel's fingers brush against Chris's, only to shyly intertwine them with his friends’ hand. He feels a squeeze back.

Daniel is just as red as his tie and with the corner of his eye he sees Chris smiling lightly, his freckles blending with his blush.

The way to the common room is unusually quiet, but their hands never separate.

Finally, waking the portrait resident and one correct password later, they're standing in their shared living space. It's so late there's only one person still there, and after a solid once-over they realise she's passed out on the floor, quill in hand and cheek smudging the ink all over her homework. It's kinda sad.

Chris tries to move, maybe to help her save the rest of the work, but he's stopped by... something. He turns around in an attempt to figure out by what.

It's in that moment that Daniel realises few things as his gaze drops and he scratches his neck...

One, they're still holding hands, and neither looks particularly eager to let go.

Two, as he looks up, he notices his friend's glance quickly darting from his lips to meet his eyes.

And three, is... is Chris getting closer?

He must be, because Daniel’s vision is suddenly full of fluffy yellow hair and freckled face. He stumbles backwards, startled a little, and he'd yelp when his back hit the wall if it wasn't for Chris's hands covering his mouth.

"Shhh, sorry! I'm sorry." He's staring at the floor now.

"What was that for?" Daniel hisses.

"I just... I think I might've read the situation wrong. Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. We're cool, you know?" Daniel says softly, barely louder than a whisper.

Chris nods with a shaky exhale of relief.

Daniel turns towards the stairs. "You, uh, going to sleep anytime soon?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna go chill by the fire. Maybe draw something. I promise I won't wake you up."

"Hmmm." Daniel scratches his chin. Should he just drop it or…? "Or would you like me to stay?"

"I won't mind." Chris smiles at him.

They sit sideways in front of the fireplace, Daniel - cross-legged and Chris - cozy, legs bent and crossing at ankles. Daniel watches Chris pull out a sketchbook and pencils from his bag, then start swinging his hand across the paper. He can't tell what he's drawing, but he's sure the end result will be super cool.

Daniel's only just now processing the whole situation... Why did neither of them stop holding hands? Why did... Chris react like that, and what was all that about?

A part of him scolds himself for this unnecessary panic. It was just Chris, his best friend! He wouldn't do anything bad, and he had nothing to apologize for.

But friends... don't really get _so... close_ in each other’s spaces for no reason, right? The realisation hits him.

It kinda reminds him a story Sean told him few years ago, and how he laughed at his brother's obliviousness towards Finn. And yet here he is, apparently repeating the same bullshit. Because how else could he explain holding Chris's hand in the first place? Or wanting to beat both Harrys into a pulp for merely _thinking_ about him wrong? _And what was Chris about to do just now???_

He notices Chris's tongue sticking out, focused on the drawing, his face scrunched in focus. _Super cute. Wait. Oh no, this is bad…_

Daniel flops backwards, grumbling in frustration and his head hits the carpet with a soft thud. Chris looks at him from above with a quirked eyebrow. "What?" He looks at his friend's face intently, stares into his soul, flames reflecting in his pretty blue eyes.

Daniel squirms under the gaze. "Watchu thinkin' about?"

"I can't draw this line straight," Chris whines and goes back to his attempts at getting it right.

A short moment later Chris feels he's being pulled backwards by his shoulder, and he only manages to let go of the pencil so he doesn't ruin the sketch before he's laying next to his friend who's looking at him intently.

Daniel's been sending him mixed signals the whole day... the whole month, since this school year started, actually. And Chris can't help being a little frustrated. It'd be nice if his best friend decided if he wants to hold hands or run away screaming from him, you know?

"Seriously?" He stretches his arms above his head and sighs loudly. He blurts out, "You wanna kiss me, or what?" He bites his lip as soon as the question leaves his mouth. _Instant regret alert._

"I should be the one asking you that question, dude." Daniel crosses his arms.

Chris hopes he doesn't notice the warmth flushing his face and responds quietly, "Um... well, yeah. I kinda do. But only if you want to kiss me too."

"You're crazy," Daniel giggles. "Okay. What do I do?"

"Just… come here, get comfy."

It's not that Chris has a ton of experience. In fact, this IS also his first kiss attempt. He's just playing it smug, while his hands are trembling.

Daniel sits up, cause smushing his face against the carpet sounds like the opposite of comfy. He has the vaguest idea how this works, but he wants Chris to show him. What does _he_ know, what does he like…

Chris pulls up to him with a hug. Daniel wraps both of his hands around him and brings them closer.

Chris's forehead crashes against Daniel's and after a moment of just staring at each other and blinking they both start laughing. Chris notices Daniel's hair falling into his eyes and he brushes it away from his face with a smile. He shyly moves his hand on Daniel's cheek and strokes it gently with his thumb.

Daniel's waiting for something to happen, long enough that he starts counting Chris's freckles. He leans in to the touch, but he's getting impatient and antsy with all the tension, so he just rolls his eyes and closes the rest of distance between them.

Their noses bump awkwardly and their lips miss each other a bit. In an attempt to adjust the position, Chris tilts his head more and their teeth clack, nervous laughter and giggles of joy breaking them apart.

"Wow, we suck."

"Don't give up, Danny! Let's try again."

All of this seems silly to Daniel in hindsight. Of course Chris wanted to kiss him. He always shares with him his last chocolate frog. If that isn't love, Daniel doesn't know what is.

His eyes flutter close as their lips brush lightly against each other. He hears Chris make a cute little noise and feels him lean in even closer.

Chris's eyes fall shut as well and he puts his other hand around Daniel's neck, his fingers twisting lightly into his hair.

It takes them an awkwardly long moment before they start moving their mouths against each other. It feels... weird. Lips softer than either of them anticipated. The warmth of their faces. The little smiles…

Chris pokes his tongue out towards his friend's mouth and Daniel pulls away, eyes wide.

"Did you just lick me?" he asks, a little out of breath.

Chris giggles. "No, silly. I mean, kinda? Kissing sometimes means licking each other. Or so I heard."

"Oh. Huh, weird."

Chris's face drops, and Daniel immediately backtracks, "No! I mean! You're not weird. Kissing is just... weird."

He can't help but exhale a small sigh of relief. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You wanna... lick me again? Now that I know to expect it?" Daniel waggles his eyebrows with a tiny smirk and Chris whines a high pitched noise.

"That's a yes?"

Chris nods furiously, filled with determination, and next thing they know, they're kissing again. He can't help but peek, trying to gauge his reactions.

Daniel tries his best to keep his eyes open too, to know when to expect it, but that just feels awkward so he lets them shut.

He opens his mouth a little and lets Chris's tongue inside, his own poking it gently. He makes a face, not entirely sure what he's doing and if it works for him.

 _...now what?_ Chris quickly lets him know as he begins to move his lips against his.

It still feels really weird, just kinda tastes like… tongue. Chris's hands wander into Daniel's hair again and coax a tiny moan out of him when his fingers scrape gently against his scalp. Daniel shudders and his own hands slip under Chris's shirt, stroking his sides with feather light touches.

Chris shivers and pulls away, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Whoa," he manages to gasp out before his lips are on Daniel's again, kissing him even more eagerly than before. Chris goes back to soft open-mouthed kisses and that gets the reaction he loves, because Daniel is kissing him back just as hungrily as Chris feels. The heat of the moment and electricity in the air cause Daniel to get bolder, he nips on Chris's lip and pulls him to sit in his lap.

Chris gasps, feels their thighs touching and both of them getting a little excited but he ignores it.

Doesn’t mean he can’t tease him, though… “Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Daniel topples over backwards and hides his blush with his hands; Chris falls on top of him and can't stop giggling.

“Dude! I'm always happy to see you."

Chris pries his hands away from his face to place a series of quick pecks on Daniel’s lips, making him giggle. He kisses his jaw, and neck; Daniel throws his head back with a soft noise.

"Okay, time out." He finds he really enjoys this, but it's suddenly too much all at once. He's getting lightheaded, his thoughts scrambled and his skin tingling.

"Sure thing, Danny." Chris smiles and helps him up, then he reaches for his discarded pencil and goes back to sketching as if nothing happened.

But they can both tell the atmosphere has shifted slightly, because Chris is looking up at his friend from the sketchbook every once in a while, more than he draws in it, and Daniel has this blissed out goofy smile on his face. He stretches with a yawn which causes Chris to scoff with a snort, "Damn you're so wiggly." Suddenly, he yawns too.

Comfortable silence follows as Chris finishes his drawing.

"Can I see?"

"I dunno, can you?" Chris giggles and hands Daniel the sketchbook, who examines the art piece with focus.

"I love this. You're amazing." He smooches Chris on the lips and the next moment he stands up nonchalantly, heading towards their dorm. His friend gets up and follows soon after, throwing a blanket on this poor tired soul still napping on the floor when he walks past her.

It's very late when they finally get to their respective dorms, and beds facing each other. Daniel smiles and blows a kiss to Chris across the gap between them, and he catches it, cuddling it to his chest.

They have the best sleep they've had in a while.


End file.
